


Dodgeball

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humanformers, M/M, Overlord as a psychopathic gym teacher, Sexual Harassment, Tarn being protective of Kaon to the point of physical assault on Overlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn and Overlord have a clash of opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Tarn and Overlord for a while now. So here it goes :)

Tarn thundered down the hallway towards Overlord's office. The gym teacher was reclined in his chair with two feet planted on his desk. Tarn hated sloppy posture. But then, he hated everything about Overlord.

"Tarn," the other man drawled, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Dodgeball," Tarn answered in a deadly tone, "You made him play dodgeball."

Overlord tossed back his head a bit and laughed,

"Is that all?"

He smiled mockingly at Tarn.

"He's blind," Tarn seethed, "How is he supposed to see the ball? You purposely neglected his safety."

Overlord responded with an eye roll. 

"Don't you think you're being a tad melodramatic?" he said, "As far as I'm aware Kaon didn't get hurt."

"Because Helex was there to protect him."

"Then what's the problem?"

Tarn's palms slammed on Overlord's desk as he leaned across it menacingly,

"My problem is you recklessly jeopardizing my brother's safety. All because of a personal grudge..."

"Personal grudge," Overlord sneered, "Tarn, you're so conceited. I don't care that he's your brother. I wanted to watch some kids whale on each other with dodge balls. Your brother just happened to be in my class when the whim took me."

Tarn's mouth curled in distaste,

"You're a monster. You know that."

"Monster?" Overlord shifted his legs off the desk and rose to his full height, "You want to talk about monsters? Helex almost took out the entire opposing team. And he looked like he had fun doing it."

Tarn closed his eyes briefly. He knew the last part was probably true. But that didn't mean Helex's motives weren't, for the most part, honorable. 

"He was protecting Kaon."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Overlord's mouth curved, "Perhaps his behavior is the result of unfit role models."

With surprising agility Tarn launched himself over Overlord's desk and slammed the gym teacher into the back wall. 

"Don't you dare make assumptions about my family."

Tarn had fought tooth and nail with countless social workers trying to keep his family together. Kaon, Helex, Vos and Tesarus, they were good kids with troubled backgrounds. It was only natural they acted out, on occasion. Tarn and Nickel always pulled them back into line. Made sure they were clean and fed and did their homework. 

Nobody, nobody including Overlord, was going to tell him he was an unfit guardian.

Unfortunately Overlord was the kind of person who wasn't easily intimidated,

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted as Tarn gripped his collar, "Add me to your naughty list?"

Their bodies were pressed together. To Tarn's revulsion he felt Overlord grind against him. The gym teacher was smirking at him, smirking with those plump feminine lips. Tarn wasn't usually one to back down from a fight. But this - this - felt unnerving and wrong and he found himself jerking back. Overlord's laughter echoed in his ears,

"What's the matter Tarn? I thought this sort of thing got you hot."

Tarn froze. He had never discussed his sexuality with the likes of Overlord. But the gossip mill that was Rodion High was notorious for turning out rumors. Tarn wouldn't have been surprised if every member of the faculty had been "outed" at some point. 

What was worse, much worse, was the fact Overlord had been trying to come onto him.

"I'm not interested," he told him bluntly, "What's more, if you put Kaon or any of my brothers in danger through contact sports, you'll live to regret it." 

"I'm quaking in my boots," Overlord propped his feet back on his desk, casually, as if the assault-turned sexual harassment had never taken place, "You know where to find me Tarn. Drop by any time."

The last words sounded very much like seduction. Tarn hastened out of Overlord's office, feeling like a metaphorical dodge ball had landed squarely in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> God every time I go to write Overlord I write Overload XD


End file.
